europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mezenai (Dacian Light Cavalry)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: These horsemen form the mounted counterparts of the komatai war bands. EB2: The Mezenai are light-medium cavalry, useful for scouting, pursuit, skirmishing, harrying, screening, and even melee. Description These horsemen form the mounted counterparts of the Komatai war bands. They ride into battle armored with studded leather armor and trousers, while carrying javelins, spears and short swords. Their nimble horses allow for very good performance in any type of terrain, being often used to screen flanks, charge home and for pursuit once an enemy is broken. They are also expert scouts and perfectly suited for the scorched-earth raiding tactics commonly used by the Getai. While they can pose problems to heavy cavalry when using javelins, they’ll also carve a bloody path through most medium cavalry with their spears. Historically, the word ‘mezena’ is a purely Thracian one meaning rider or horseman as a tomb inscription reveals. These riders were nothing more than Komatai who could afford losing their horse on the battlefield. They preferred the short sword to the common sica due to their stabbing effectivness and in pursuit. Their numbers fluctuated, and could at times be considerable. When Alexandros pushed up to the Danube, many thousands from the Mezenai confronted him there. ----------------------------------------------------- The position occupied by the lowland Getai tribes is a precarious one, as it irresistibly attracts unwanted attention from the Alazones, Skythai and other roaming raiders, the Hellenes and the Galatai. So the Getai of the lowlands have taken to breeding and trading in horses, once the prized possession of only the ruling elites. Even if they lack the cavalry traditions of the steppe peoples, the Getai have developed a taste for mounted combat. Those who can afford it ride into battle with some leather armour or even a helmet, while others wear only trousers and a wool shirt. They carry javelins, spears and sica, and have grown capable in the use of each through hunting, martial games and experience in tribal skirmishes. Their nimble horses allow for very good performance in any type of terrain, often being used to screen flanks, harry slower enemy formations, charge home and pursue a broken enemy. They are also expert scouts and perfectly suited for the scorched-earth raiding tactics commonly used by the Getai. While they can pose problems to heavy cavalry when using javelins, they can also carve a bloody path through most medium cavalry with their spears. Historically, the word 'mezena' is a purely Thracian one meaning rider or horseman as a tomb inscription reveals. As Plato observed, the Thraikes were so fond of animal husbandry and horsemanship that they even introduced a ritualistic race to honor Bendis in Athens, where the competitors would pass torches to one another while on horseback at midnight. Already armed with a bundle of javelins for harassment, a spear was also an essential weapon for all of them. Most carried a ceremonial sica as well, though such a weapon had limited value in mounted combat. Their numbers fluctuated, and could at times be considerable. When Alexander pushed up to the Danube, many thousands from the Mezenai confronted him there. Usage These light skirmisher cavalry for the Getai may lack in armor compared to other cavalry in the area but they make up for it with their high morale and a higher melee attack due to their fierceness. As such, they can devastating against other medium cavalry. Like other skirmisher cavalry, their job is pepper the enemy with their javelins and lure cavalry with their speed. However, they should not be fighting against heavy cavalry, heavy infantry or spearmen unless they are in the verge of routing and they will be torn to pieces against missile attacks, especially from slingers and horse archers. Category:Units Category:Getai